


The Ring

by PrivateFluff (orphan_account)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians, cuteness, gibraltar: ultimate wingman, he's gonna officiate their wedding, this was tooth achingly sweet to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrivateFluff
Summary: Wattson proposes.
Relationships: DarkSparks - Relationship, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	The Ring

**"Warning! Ring movement in progress."**

"Rings moving. We should hustle."

Wraith nodded to Gibraltar and called out to Wattson, "See anything?"

"Two squads moving to the final zone."

"Looks like it's gonna be a bit of a scrap brothers. Let's do it."

The trio moved quickly across the courtyard, the wall of death slowly closing in behind them. Looks like this last game was going to come down to just this one building.

Gunfire erupted on the second floor as they pressed up against the rear wall of the building. Gibraltar propped his rifle up against the wall and knelt down.

"Alright brothers, I'll boost ya. Then go in 'round the side."

Wraith nodded and placed her foot in Gibraltar's hands, steadying herself on he shoulders. Gibraltar stood quickly and hefted the tiny girl up to the balcony on the second floor. Wraith hit the deck and knelt into a roll, checking the balcony for enemies before okaying her team. Gibraltar grinned at Wattson and knelt down to boost her.

"Nervous?"

Wattson nodded as she shouldered her peacekeeper and placed her heel on Gibraltar's palms. "Extremely."

"Go and get her brother. I got your back."

Wattson smiled and nodded, and Gibraltar laughed and pushed her up to the Balcony. Wraith caught her on the landing and together they crept towards the door. 

* * *

**"Warning! Ring closing."**

Wattson and Wraith backed up until they were back to back as the ring closed to its final size around them. The canon to signify that there were only two squads left fired and Wraith and Wattson found themselves stuck pressed up against each other on the roof of the building. Presumably their opponents were trapped the floor below them, and Gibraltar the floor below them.

"Been a while since the ring made it this far for me."

Wattson giggled and looked up at the tunnel of humming radiation. "I have never seen it like this before. It's… beautiful."

"Just like the person who designed it." Wattson cackled and Wraith couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well, this is not exactly how I hoped today would go. But since we only have a minute." Wattson grabbed one of Wraith's hands and looked her dead in the eyes. "I have a question for you."

Wraith blinked, suddenly feeling slightly nervous. "Yeah?"

Wattson got down on one knee, still clasping Wraith's hand in one of hers while the other reached behind her, emerging with a small object that glinted in the light of the sun.

"Renee Blasey." Wattson took a deep breath. "Will you… will you spend the rest of your life together with me?" Wattson looked up at Wraith's face. Her lip was quivering, and her eyes were misty with tears. She dropped to her knees suddenly and hugged Wattsom fiercely.

"Nat… oh god, Nat Nat Nat…" Wraith sobbed into Wattson's shoulder. Wattson held her close until she pulled away on her own, and smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Wattson smiled back and laughed nervously. 

"S-so?"

"Yes!" Wraith had never looked this happy. Not that Wattson had seen anyway. Wattson took a second to register the response and then started to bounce excitedly. She threw herself on Wraith and kissed her fiercely, and then took her hand and held up the ring. Wraith blushed and bit her lip as Wattson slid the ring onto her finger.

"So it official, no? We are getting married!"

"Y-yeah."

Wattson giggled and kissed Wraith on the cheek. They were both too ecstatic to say much of anything.

**"Warning! Final ring closing."**

Wraith and Wattson embraced as the ring slowly constricted around them.

"Does it hurt?"

"Like hell."

Wattson clung to Wraith even tighter.

"This is going to be unpleasant."

Wraith planted a soft kiss on Wattson's cheek and whispered softly in her ear, "At least I'm here with you this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like comment AND subscribe if you want me to write an X-rated followup of the Honeymoon.
> 
> This is based on a real game where my squad got trapped on the roof of a building by the last ring, totally cut off from the other last squad. I got on one knee in front of our Wraith ofc, but they didn't get it.
> 
> Edit: I had a "your mom is bad with computers" moment and enabled comment moderation. That's why it's taken so long to respond to erryone


End file.
